Blue rose
by kitty-chan132
Summary: Through the gates of the prestigious boarding school, something is amoung us. It dwells inside of the bell tower, preying on the female students. Follow the spirt of the bell tower on his quest for finding a mate. Just remember, not all is as it appears.
1. Rumors

This used to belong to yaoi loving wolf. But since she was using my computer it now belongs to me. If you like it, then please comment any ideas you have. I'd love to see if they'll fit the plot line ^_^

(Chapter 1) Rumors

Another gone; it had not been long since a young girl who received a blue rose was killed. That made 12; every one was on edge; the girls had made random wild rumors of why this was happening; but the one that seemed most popular and maybe most true was that it was a spirit that came to find a human mate; he found pretty girls, got to know them and if she was not suited to be his bride then he would kill her so as not to have a human girl trailing him. Every one was getting scared by that; The parents and boys of the boarding school, but the girls were ecstatic about it he was rumored to be gorgeous; the year was just staring and 'pretty' popular girl Sakura Haruno had called dibs on the spirit of the bell tower and got pissed at any girl who got a blue rose. But little did they know the most popular rumor was close to the truth close......... so close .............and it is about to get closer ......

A black haired girl sat in her chair so straight it would make a board jealous; red eyes glowed against cold dead pale white skin that almost blended in with the wall around her skin glowed bright on contrast to her black clothes. The principle looked up "Eseachi I believe every thing is in order you may go to your first class" the black haired girl nodded got up and left. She looked at her map of the school not looking were she was going and bumped in to a pink haired girl. "Mine!" Eseachi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me" the pinky head pointed to her pearl necklace "That mine!!" Eseachi glared at her and walk away the pink haired girl got pissed and turned to her friends to spread rumors about the new girl but Eseachi wasn't paying attention again and rammed into some one again she got up to glare at the person but she stopped her self. "Excuse me ma'am are you lost" Eseachi smiled on the inside. He was so polite. "Yes could you help me" the blond nodded. She showed him her schedule. "Hey you have all the same class as me but home room yay!" she smirked knowing the reason why. 'Finally a friend I hope' thought the boy "My names Naruto" he shook hands with her "Eseachi" Narutos' eyes glittered with happiness. They went off to class together and people stared and whispered. "Eseachi I don't think you should hang out with me I'm not really the coolest kid in this school and--" Eseachi stopped him "I don't really care you seem like a nice person to me and right now that's what I'm going by not how cool you are" Naruto smiled. "Thank you" she nodded and they went into the room and the class was silent when the walked in every one stared at Naruto like he was a monster and gave a pity look to Eseachi she returned with a glare. They all immediately turned back around whispering about them they took there seats and the teacher arrived late....very late. They all yelled at him "I see we have a new student would you like to introduce your self" there was a pause. "Uh...I'm Eseachi" Kakashi sweat dropped "If you'll excuse me kids I have to go mess with a very sexy English teacher" with that he left.

The rest of the period was uneventful the day dragged on until art class came they entered and a blur of color attacked Naruto she looked down to see a small brown haired girl cling to Naruto with a denim apron with pictures of sun flowers that looked like there were sun flowers in her pocket and a red bandana pattern for the top and two bottom pockets her hair in pigtails "HELLLOOOOOO~" she got off Naruto and looked up at Eseachi and she noticed that she _looked up; _she was about tummy high "And who are you" Naruto got up and dusted himself off. "Misa-chan this is Eseachi" Misa blinked. "Hi!" she piped "Hn" holy crap she was turning in to her master. Naruto sat in the seat nearest to the window Misa on the right of Naruto faced back to the window Eseachi on the left facing students and a wall "Hello students my name is Jiraya and I'm your teacher and welcome to art2 you my paint or sculpt what ever you like but only for to day so....HAVE FUN". Some one tapped Eseachis' shoulder she turned to face the rude pink thing "Hey I'm sorry about this morning it's just that my pearl necklace is missing and I was getting to edgy " Eseachi raised an eyebrow at her. "I doubt you even have one" the pink thing scoffed and flipped her hair. "Whatever; I'm Sakura Haruno" she smirked waiting to see a shocked or admired expression on the stone face but still nothing "You know I could make you popular seeing on how since you hang out with those two you have ruined your rep here" she said nudging her head towards Misa and Naruto. "No" Sakura's mouth dropped. "What? b-b-but I could make your life a living hell" Eseachi glared at her. She whimpered and turned to spread a rumor about her and Naruto. Eseachi looked up to see Naruto smiling at her he went back to work the whole period people were asking if Naruto and Eseachi were a couple she just sat there painting when it was done the art teacher broke out in tears and praised her talent. Sakuras' face burned with rage and Misa laughed loudly at her claiming she looked like a frog. Every one laughed with her and Sakura stormed out when the bell rang.

Eseachi had learned quickly that Misa was hyper all the time and she if didn't have some thing to do with her hands she would bounce off the walls so at lunch she helped with the garden Eseachi knew she would meet her masters brother very soon. Itachi who was the new gardener here thought it was good for Misa he was human so she ate with Naruto under the peach blossom tree pretty pastel orange petals cascaded around Naruto highlighting his long sun blond hair and darkening his tan skin he had his hair up in a solid blue berate with a nice light blue dress shirt and black slacks the were in peace unlit Sakura and her followers came "Hey look guys its ugly 1 and 2" the all laughed Naruto lowered his head in shame "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't aware that there was a mirror here; you shouldn't insult your self or you friends" Sakura gaped at her. "Stupid bitch take your boyfriend and go; no one wants your pale ass here" said a girl with bleach blond hair and pale blue eyes. "Humph Ino's right I mean you look absolutely ridicules under this tree or any were else " she flipped her hair and walked of with every one of her friends Eseachi made a face "What's wrong Eseachi?" Naruto asked. "She smells horrible" Naruto giggled and Eseachi blinked slightly confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late at night when every one was asleep Eseachi got out of bed to visit her master having perfect view of the bell tower from her room knowing when her master needed her she ran there in her robe and p.j.'s he give her. Looking around spotting no one she opened the door and went in side taking time going up stairs knowing her master would be anxious to here more about the blond boy named Naruto she reached the top and approached her master. "Took your sweet damn time didn't you" she closed the door behind her and he appeared in front of her "My apologies Sasuke-sama" Sasuke growled at her with his fangs showing. "I've found out nothing you already didn't know sir" he reached for the back of her neck to experience what Eseachi had all day then he with drew it and growled. "I really hate the pink bitch; I like Misa better now; though until I convince father to let me come; protect him....please" she bowed at him. "Yes Sasuke-sama" with that she went back to bed as he stared into the moon.


	2. The Feildtrip and Mystic

This used to belong to yaoi loving wolf. But since she was using my computer it now belongs to me. If you like it, then please comment any ideas you have. I'd love to see if they'll fit the plot line ^_^

(Chapter 2) The field-trip and Mystic.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

Day-light broke over the horizon. I watched the sun rise slowly...painfully slow awaiting my final chance to meet my kitsune. I couldn't wait for the news from Eseachi that they were going on a field-trip to the museum. I already knew but it was nice to hear; I want to confirm my suspicions and sign her permission-slip. I watched a black dot move across the court-yard thought the already brightening daylight knowing it was Eseachi. Waiting for her permission-slip to be signed. She opened the door and it creaked at the movement. She walked painfully slow though the corridors; as usual; just to piss me off...and like always it worked very well. She opened another door slowly looking around for anyone who may have followed her dragging her feet up-stairs in her slippers. When she finally reached my anger was at its peak and I was about to go and just get her. When she opened the door she came in drinking something. "Needs sugar....what...it's just coffee" Eseachi blabbed starting with the same old small talk. I glared at her. "Don't get you're panties in bunch" she said handing me the slip. My glare intensified as I snatched the slip out of her hand. I took the prepared pen and signed my father's name. "You know Eseachi...you're lucky you get to eat and drink human food" I said then she smirked and took another sip. "I know that Sasuke-sama" she smirked again. I shoved the slip into her robe pocket. She took another sip then said "You should try this; it's really good" she said faking innocence that I knew she didn't have. I glared at her at her back as she descended the stairs with much more enthusiasm. "As much as you glare at me I'm not going to spontaneously combust and burn to death" she said chuckling. When she finally made her way to her room I took out a special stash of clothes that I had gotten from a victim. They consisted of a black trench coat, black sun-glasses, and a pair of black gloves. I put them on and walked out to the school gates. Already seeing kids ready to leave. I went to my special garage, and got one of Eseachi's motor-cycles. My favorite one; it was dark blue with an Uchiha symbol. I placed the helmet on my head and started the bike; then I drove off after the bus. Going down the hill the school sat on.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

I was surprised when Eseachi offered me a ride since she said she didn't want me to get picked on while riding the bus. "Think of how cool you'll look riding up in one of my cars" she said with a cocky smirk. I blinked '"One'" she smirked at me again. And lead me to her garage; she opened the door and notice one of the motor-cycles was gone but for some odd reason she didn't say anything. I gawked at all the; extremely sexy; modes of transportation. She smirked at my reaction and opened her arms gesturing toward the cars. "Pick one" she said. I looked over at the cars and chose a black Pontiac Solstice. I walked over to it and hugged it. "Can we please please pleeeease ride in this one" I almost begged. She chuckled at me. "Sure thing...Blonde" she said walking over to the large key rack. I pouted at the new nickname. "Hey! Don't call me a blonde" I said. She came back with the same smirk on her stone cold face. "I'll even treat you to lunch" being the polite person I was I said "Oh-no Eseachi-san you don't have to do that; I've got money" she shook her head. "No I insist" she said. I gave up and nodded and climbed into the passengers' side and Eseachi climbed into the drives side and put the key into the ignition and the car revved to life and the navigation system lit up. She drove out of the already opened garage door. This car was amazing; it hugged every turn it came to. Eseachi fiddled with the radio until she found a rock station playing the band Seether's hit song 'Fake it'. 'Hmm this sounds like Eseachi' I thought as she caught up to a man on a motor-cycle behind the bus. He looked in the rear view mirror and nodded slowly at us. Eseachi returned the gesture and the man fell behind us and she scooted up to behind the bus. I looked out the window and saw him lift up his eye guard and wink at me. I blushed at that. He fell back behind us again and this time was next to Eseachi's window and tapped on the glass. She turned to face him and flipped him off. "Eseachi-san that wasn't nice" I said. She put on dark sun-glasses and undid her hair and said "I know; but who ever said I was nice?". She pulled up next to the bus and I saw Sakura Haruno look at us. She instantly got red and started screaming. Misa then poked her head out and shouted "WWOOOOOO!!!!!!" she then took rose petals out of one-where and through them out at us. Some landed in the car and I saw that they were red. We went in front of the bus; cutting them off and Eseachi raised her hand and....flipped off everyone on the bus. "Take that you ass-holes" she said laughing. "Eseachi!" I said in a disapproving tone. "Let's go faster" she said and execrated.

We beat the bus to the museum. We sat there drinking slushies that we had gotten a few blocks back. 5 minutes later the motor-cycle man showed up and parked next to us. "Hey cutie" he said. 'Maybe he's her boy-friend' I thought disappointed. I had known for a very long time that I was gay. "Naruto he's talking to you" Eseachi whispered in my ear. I looked at her confused then at the man; he had the helmet off; he was more beautiful then Eseachi. I blushed and said "T-t-t-thank y-y-you sir" he smirked and looked at me up and down. I thought I looked horrible in my cargo pants, orange hoodie, and my hair up in an orange berate. Yet he was looking at me like the way a kid looks at a new toy in the store window. I was sure my face was red by now...I was blushing and it was hot outside. I didn't know how Eseachi could stand wearing mostly all black in this heat. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black button down shirt and a white vest/corset thing and black strapy heels and still had her sun glasses on; the kind of glasses celebrities wear...and she made them look good. Iruka-sensei came up and told us to get in the roll-call line. "Yes-sir" we said at the same time. We got out of the car and into the line but not before the man blew a kiss at me; I blushed again and took my place in line. After they did roll-call they said we could go anywhere in the museum we wanted. "Eseachi-san what do you want to see first?" there was a long pause after I asked then she finally said. "I want to go see the Mystic paintings" she said and walked in the direction of the gallery with her nose in the map they gave us. Her voice sounded different from the way it usually sounded I did then realized that she was sad. 'I wonder what's wrong' I thought as walked with her. She kept walking until she noticed a painting and stopped infront of it. I looked up and saw the painting. It looked like the painter was very unhappy when she was painting this; the brush strokes were sharp and the colors were harsh. Little did I know that someone was walking up behind me. So I leaned on the rail then I felt someone place there arm on my side; I could feel the persons arm on my back. "Hey there cutie; what's your name?" the person whispered in my ear. I turned and blushed at our closeness. Our noses were touching and Eseachi wasn't doing anything...usually she beat the crap out of anyone that touched me. "I-i-i-I'm N-n-n-Naruto" I stuttering again. Eseachi then ran off. I followed her wondering if she was alright.

Cliffy! Don't I suck?


	3. The Night of the Red Moon

This used to belong to yaoi loving wolf. But since she was using my computer it now belongs to me. If you like it, then please comment any ideas you have. I'd love to see if they'll fit the plot line ^_^

This is a chapter about Eseachi's past and how she came to be where and what she is. *Twilight Zone theme song* Chapters like this will pop up randomly through out the story.

(Chapter 3) The Night of the Red Moon.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

After my cute little Naru-chan ran off to look for Eseachi I looked up at the painting and remembered the times when Eseachi was human.

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

I was walking along the road to a painter I had found interesting; she was a lot smarter than most of these dumb-bells. She had survived six years with no mother and she was doing pretty well. I walked up to the door of her shop and slammed opened the sliding door. I took out money out of my yukata and through it at her. "Paint me" I commanded. She glared at me from the painting she was already working on. "Who are you?" she asked me rudely. "It doesn't matter; just paint me" I answered. She glared at me harder and I sighed giving up. "Sasuke Uchiha" I told her. She scoffed and said "I'm sorry but I can't paint you right now". Hearing her answer I pulled more money out. "Are you sure?" I asked waving the money infront of her face. She snatched it right out of my hand and picked up the money I threw at her before and began counting it. She then mumbled something under her breath. "What was that miss?" I asked her. She looked up and told me "Not enough". I sighed again at her reply and took out more money and gave it to her. She stood up "Pick a costume" she pointed to a rack of clothes. I looked over the costumes and scoffed "I'm not going to wear any of those offal things". She glared at me again. "Then you'll have to wear what you have on" she spoke angrily. "That's fine by me" I told her as she walked to a few back-drops. She pulled one out that had a moon and trees. She put it infront of the painting station. "Stand here" she stabbed at the back-drop. I got in front of it and slipped my yukata off my shoulders. When she caught what I was doing she threw an eraser at my forehead and hit it dead-on. 'Nice aim' I thought rubbing my forehead. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" I asked her. "No" she replied quickly. "Just keep your clothes on; I am a young lady" she continued. "Really; you sure as hell don't act like it" that made her even more pissed at me. She threatened me again and I stood still....for a few seconds and gave her another insult and she returned it with full force. After what seemed like hours until she told me she was finished. I pulled my yukata back up and she showed me the painting. It looked like all of our fighting and threats had been poured into the painting. "Can you paint a copy?" I asked her. "Of course I can" she replied with a cocky smirk. Then a man came in and said "Eseachi-chan I'm sorry to disturb you but my children are getting greedy so I'm raising the rent". Hearing that I took out more money and placed it in Eseachi's obi and told her "Thank-you for the painting" then I walked out. I waited a few hours and then went back. I saw her coming up from the basement so I asked her "How's your mother?" but she didn't answer; instead she shoved the painting in my hands and told me to get out. I listened to her and left.

I didn't go back for two days. On the third day I spent most of the day with my brother and that night I went to visit Eseachi. The moon was blood red as I stood in a tree over-looking hers and the land-lords homes. I looked in her room and saw her awaken and she ran down-stairs to her mothers' room only to come right back up and out to the land-lords house. My eyes followed her movements as she ran to the land-lords house. She entered without knocking; and so did I hiding in the shadows. She stopped at a slightly opened door with light coming through the crack. There were two people inside arguing; mostly likely her mother and the land-lord. He then pinned her mother to the floor and tied her up. Eseachi's mother realized her daughter was watching and said "I love you Eseachi....no matter what" then she was decapitated. Eseachi ran back to her home, ran inside and broke down crying on the floor. I had come in the back way and kneeled next to her. I then decided it was time to make the offer. "Would you like revenge?" she nodded. I explained everything and she still agreed. "You know if you killed him you'd get caught....Would you like to live longer than him?" she nodded again no longer crying. "Then please let me transform you" she looked at me confused. I smiled at her with my fangs showing and she gasped. I held out my hand for her. "This is a once in a life-time chance" she took my hand with a serious expression. I pulled her up she tilted her head. I slowly bit her and began to take her life from her and her give a new beginning. She would not become a vampire but stuck between life and death. She fell cold in my hands and was dieing. Her head turned toward the moon and her eyes took the color and mocked the moon. Her heart stopped and she fell limp. I knew she was only asleep. I took back to my home.

~~~~~END FLASH-BACK~~~~~~

That pink rude thing named Sakura disrupted my thoughts. She had squealed in delight but to me it sounded like someone trying to strangle a pig. I would be strangling her if she didn't shut the hell up. "WHAT!?" I was pissed now. She blushed for some reason and told me "Well....you look just like the man in the painting and you're really hot...will you be my boy-friend?" she tried to make her voice sound seductive but it just made me want to puke. She latched onto my arm when I gave no answer. 5 minutes later I finally pulled her off. 'I don't think I can stand her scent much longer' I was ready to puke. "Get away from me you ugly wench" she blinked confused and replied dumbly "What's a wench". Just then my Naru-chan and Eseachi-san came up. Eseachi got a look of disgust on her face. Her cheeks puffed out, she clamped a hand over her mouth and see ran off. A few seconds later I did the same. Naru-chan came in to comfort me and started babbling. "Shut-up dobe" I told him. His face was shocked. "Uh....teme I was just trying to help" he then walked out looking angry. I walked and something hit me over the head. "Ow....what in the hell" I looked around and saw Eseachi and she pointed at a mad looking Naruto as he walked away. "Go freaking apologize or else" I knew she was mad. I mumbled something under my breath and she asked me what I said. I just took off after Naruto.

Further walking I saw Naruto out side pouting with his arms crossed and waiting for Eseachi to come and take him back I sighed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He tried to move out of my grasp "Aww come on what's wrong with you" Naruto turned his head and I let go "I don't even know you and your hitting on me and then you call me a dobe" I took into consternation what Naruto said I only pursued him because I thought he was hot "Well you are and is that an invitation to a date to get to know you better" he back away and blushed "Stop twisting my words you bastard". He walked for Eseachi's car while she watched from the safety of the building with a blank stare I grabbed his hand "I'm sorry". Eseachi had a coughing fit I looked back and glared and she looked away pretending to not have heard what I said. Naruto turned around and glared at me and Eseachi went inside "Stupid teme" then he punched me in the face "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DOBE!!!!!" I hit him back and it turned into a fight we were rolling on the floor punching each other and trying to strangling each other but being the vampire I am I put him in a head lock "Let go you bastard" he said struggling. "Why the hell did you hit me" I turned him loose "Because I hate you!" I froze; no one had ever resisted my charm it made him more ...........irresistible I smirked just then Eseachi came up and unlocked her car "Time to go Naruto-kun every one is leaving too" Naruto reached for the door I blocked him and kissed him on the cheek "Goodbye my angel" with that I disappeared.


	4. The Evening to Come

This used to belong to yaoi loving wolf. But since she was using my computer it now belongs to me. If you like it, then please comment any ideas you have. I'd love to see if they'll fit the plot line ^_^

(Chapter 4) The Evening to Come.

(Naruto's P.O.V. )

*Ring ring ring* I picked up and answered the phone while rubbing my eye. "Hello" I could hear Eseachi breathing on the other end of the line. "Come with me to the department-store. I need a costume for the masquerade and I don't like malls" "Ok sure let me get dressed" "Alright see you in 10" I hung up the phone and got out of bed. I chose to wear an orange t-shirt with faded blue jeans and white tennis-shoes. Misa busted through the door as I was about to walk out. "What the—How did you get a copy of my key?" There was a pause and all she did was blink. "What....oh I picked the lock" I started at her and thought 'Dude my friends are freaky....'. Misa started jumping up and down screaming something about wanting to go too. "Misa were you listening in on my phone conversation?" she stopped bouncing and said maybe. I sighed and told her go get dressed. She ran out and came back a minute later tying her apron around her waist wearing her silver converse sneakers that went up to her knees, her adorable short over-hauls with the rainbow shirt I gave her for her birthday last year. Some how her shoes made her look taller. There was a soft knock on the door. "Naruto come on let's go" Eseachi commanded. I opened the door and let her in. "Why don't we have breakfast first?" Misa jumped up and down again saying she wanted to set the table. I patted her head "Of course you can" I started making breakfast while Eseachi roamed my dorm-room writing in a small pocket book and looking around and sometimes picking up my laundry and putting it in the hamper. "Breakfast is ready" Eseachi walked over at her usual slow pace and sat in the seat by the window. She took a bite and her eyes went wide and I thought she had lost her mind. She scarffed it all down faster then Misa.....no one can do that!!! Misa looked at her slightly creeped out and I started laughing. "Eseachi calm down it's ham and scrambled eggs" "But it's delicious...better than....never-mind" Ok now I was confused. Misa sat eating the rest of her food pouting. No one had beaten her in eating except me in last year's ramen eating contest and she wouldn't talk to me for weeks until I gave her the shirt. Misa slammed her cup on the table. "Eseachi I challenge you to a milk drinking contest" Eseachi stared then raised her cup in accepting the challenge. I filled their glasses and Misa downed it in a second while Eseachi stopped half way and gagged on it. "I win Eseachi. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I WIN" "Ok let's go already" we stood up and walked out. I locked the door behind us and we walked to Eseachi's garage. Misa did cartwheels down the isle between the cars and the bikes. Eseachi walked over to the key rack and looked at it for a second then mumbled something under her breath and took a set of keys from the rack and walked over to the cars. It was a 1972 ford mustang convertible in navy blue. She grabbed Misa by the foot, picked her up and dumped her in the back seat. "Stop that" Eseachi got in the drivers seat and I climbed in the passenger side. "Misa stop moving around I don't have air-bags in this car" my mouth dropped. "WHAT!?!?!" Misa sweat dropped. "Hey this my only one that doesn't have 2 seats so stop complaining" We came to the store 2 hours later, everyone got out peacefully. "Ok guys I'm paying" Misa had no problem with that and tumbled into the store. My eyes caught glance of a familiar brown Honda civic. 'Oh no' I thought my breakfast was going to pay me a visit. I went in dragging my feet after Eseachi. As soon as she got in she started looking at masks until she found a plain black mask. She paid for as soon as she found it. It looked too big for her small face but I didn't want to pry at her. "Is that all you're getting Esea-chan?" She nodded at Misa's question. Misa took a slip of paper out and handed it to the cashier. "I have an order I would like to pick up please" The cashier nodded, smiled kindly and reached under the counter. He pulled out a medium sized bag….like the kind they use at dry cleaning places. Eseachi started at Misa. "What? Can't a girl have some privacy?" with that she walked off. Eseachi turned to me after she paid and asked if she could buy me a costume. I shook my head no and told her I already had one.

(Flashback)

*Bang* I was now pinned between the guy lockers and the football players. I winced in pain at the contact of the hard cold lockers. They laughed at me "Please…just leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you" again...they laughed and shoved a white dress in my arms. Neji, the all-star quarter back came up to me and told me "This is what you're wearing to the dance….if you wear anything else…you'll wish you'd never been born" He released his hold on me and I fell to the floor as they walked out laughing and calling me crude names. I wept quietly and from the corner of my eye I saw a brown haired boy but he quickly looked away.

(End Flashback)

(Kiba's P.O.V)

As we (The entire football team) walked from the parking lot towards the mall I noticed a sexy looking car. 'It must be Eseachi's car' I thought as I walked past it and into the mall. All the guys were conversing about going to some new sporting goods store. I elbowed Neji in the side. "What?" "I'll be right back; I've to go to pee" Neji shrugged and went right back to talking as I walked away. I didn't really need to go to the bathroom but I did need a costume. I didn't want to do the same old thing, dressing up like all the others. I went into the costume store and walked in. As I looked at the princess costumes it made me think of what we did to poor Naruto. I didn't mean to do anything harmful but I didn't stop because I didn't want to deal with the ridicule. My hand skimmed over a peppermint princess dress. I stopped and looked at it. It was mid-thigh with a small apron that was decorated with small peppermints at the bottom, it was red with puffy sleeves, a small peppermint crown and a giant candy-cane for a staff. I looked around and saw no one, so I took it off the shelf. I walked up to the counter and saw a guy with an acne issue "Where are your dressing rooms?" He blinked and looked at the costume, then pointed to the back of the store. "Oh, right, sorry for bothering you" I turned and saw a flash of long black hair, then realized I saw Eseachi's car outside. 'Shit, if she sees me I'm dead' I rushed to the dressing rooms and locked myself inside. 'That was close….Maybe I should just try this on, buy it if it fits, and leave as fast as I can' I began undressing when I heard Neji's voice outside. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a friend of mine" "What does he look like?" It was a woman's voice he was talking too. 'Thank God…' I looked at the costume in the mirror. It looked kinda good on me…'I'll take it!' I put my clothes back on and went out to pay for it, Neji was gone so I went to the cashier and paid for the costume, I guessed Neji and the rest of them were gone. "Hey, you" 'Oh shit..' I turned around and saw Eseachi. "Uh…Hey…" "Do you want to get smoothies with us?" I looked behind her and saw Naruto and Misa. "Sure, that sounds great" I saw Naruto look nervously at me so I smiled nicely at him. He seemed to relax slightly and we walked to the food court to the smoothie shop. I found out Eseachi loves blackberries and strawberries mixed together, Naruto likes peaches and Misa loves chocolate. I think I made some new friends, That aren't jerks or jocks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eseachi's P.O.V)

After we got back I went to Sasuke, gave him the mask and went back to my room. I opened the door to my closet and pulled a large box down from the shelf in the top of my closet. I set the box on my bed and opened it, there it was, the 3 months of work, it was an altered version of a dress Sasuke had gotten me. I took off the original top and made a new one, it was a corset-halter top with a chocker to wrap around my neck, the skirt I kept the same, petticoat, hoop-skirt and all. I closed the box when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it slightly and saw Naruto. "Hey Eseachi, wanna come over to my room and we can show off our costumes?" I thought for a second "Mine is a surprise but if you want to show my yours, I'd like to see it" Naruto, Misa and my master were the only people I was ever kind to. Naruto smiled and went to get his costume. I left my door opened and he let himself in. He was carrying a box like mine. "What are you going as?" He got a scared look, like he didn't want to tell me. "You don--" He cut me off by saying "I want to show you, but you'll laugh or get mad…" "Why would I get mad? I'd only get mad if someone made you wear it" He looked down and I figured it out. "Who is making you wear it?" I was going to kick some ones ass. "I still want to see it" He looked at me and smiled slightly. I turned around so he could change and when I turned I saw him in an adorable white princess dress, diamond tiara and long gloves that matched the dress. "You look wonderful. I'm sure you'll drive people insane in that." He smiled; I knew that I had made him happy ever since I met him. I was sure Sasuke was happy that Naruto was happy. I got my camera. "May I take your picture?" He nodded and I snapped several pictures while he did several poses. After a while he changed back into his other clothes. "I'll keep your costume here until the ball." I wanted to make sure Sakura didn't see it before the ball. She'd never shut up about it and I'd loose my mind. I put masking tape on it and wrote his name on it so he wouldn't end up with mine and vise-versa. I decided to take a nap until the dance so I laid down in my bed and slept for a few hours.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I sat by the window of my tower watching the sun set. I saw Kiba Inuzuka walking that dog of his. It wasn't allowed but he kept the dog anyways. I looked to Eseachi's room and saw her sleeping. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number. I gave her a phone so I could call her when I needed her. She woke up and answered "…Hello?" "Bell tower. 20 minutes, bring dinner." I hung up before she could say anything. She came on time with plasma bags and cups. "Here ya go, O negative." She tossed it to me. I poured it into a cup and drank it. "Did you get the mask?" I licked my lips and put the cup down. She tossed me the bag with the cheap little mask. "Perfect Eseachi." She smile slightly, going to the small wardrobe and pulling out my suit. "We should both get ready, I'll meet you buy the front gate" She left after saying that. I began to change my clothing and put on the mask.

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

Everything was perfect. I was going to be the most popular, beautiful, and sexy girl at the dance. No one will be able to resist me. I had spent weeks working on my dress…Ok, my maids did the work on it. But still, they're just servants. Far beneath me, the great Sakura Haruno. I was going to look amazing, and get a blue rose from the spirit, he _is_ my soul mate after all. No one --And I mean NO ONE-- is going to another rose but me. I will be the spirits bride, and nothing is going to get in my way. I started to get ready for the dance.


	5. Cinderella And the Vampire

**(Chapter 5) Cinderella and the Vampire…**

**(Naruto's P.O.V.)**

**I finished putting on my costume and pinning my hair up. I had been thinking about the dance a whole lot. What if everyone laughed at me? What if nothing went like I hoped it would? I guessed was I over reacting. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I grabbed the white sweater Misa had loaned me and put it on then left my dorm to attend the ball.**

**(Eseachi's P.O.V.)**

**I stood by the front gates waiting for Sasuke to arrive. I was dressed already, the black satin, Colonial style skirt puffed out around my legs thanks to the large hoop skirt and the new top I had made gave me a very elegant gothic look so I put the long black scarf over my eyes and tied it. It was thin enough to still see through. I saw Sasuke walking my way, looking very handsome. "Good evening Sasuke" I smiled as he nodded at me. He was my best friend in the whole world. We both walked towards the dinning hall where the ball was to be held. "Come inside in 10 minutes" I had everything under control. I would keep Sakura at bay while Sasuke made Naruto fall in love with him. I walked in and saw a few people staring at me. I just simply bowed my head slightly and walked over to a table then sat down. Looking around I saw some other people from my classes but none of them really interested me. Suddenly the sound of horns tore my attention to the entrance. I then saw that pink haired annoyance in a dress slightly similar to mine. It was bright red with pale pink bows all over the skirt and a huge gold crown on top of her head. Her laky Ino stood in front of her and said "Please welcome the queen of the ball…Sakura Haruno" some people clapped, others gave her praise. I just got up, and she walked over to me, looked at me then said "Your dress a cheap knock off of mine" She said looking at my dress again. "Actually, the dress you're wearing was worn by dozens of women during the Colonial era. And in fact my dress is an original" "Whatever." She walked off and I looked around for Naruto or at least Sasuke. I looked at the door and saw two men that I know slightly. One had blood red hair, another had spiked black hair. Gaara and Shino. 'Why are they here?' Gaara and Shino were Sasuke's friends, both of them where vampires. They looked at me and smiled slightly. I was most likely they only person that had ever seen them smile. Gaara was harsh and killed anyone that looked at him cross-eyed while Shino tended to ignore almost every living thing other than bugs, other vampires and his prey. I looked again and saw **_**him**_**, the only man that could make me blush and act like…well…like girls around Sasuke when they first see him. His name was Sasori Akasuna and I loved him. I got up and walked over to him and smiled. He place a hand softly on my pale white cheek "You look ravishing this evening" "And you look very handsome" We walked off to dance and caught up with the 5 years apart.**

**(Naruto's P.O.V.)**

**I walked in and saw a few people look at me with awed faces. It shocked me at first but then I just walked off to a table and sat down. I looked for Misa and saw her at the punch table she was wearing a tinkerbell dress, then looked for Eseachi. I saw her and a man dressed in black. He had dark red hair, pale skin, very dramatic movements as he and Eseachi waltzed around the dance floor, a few people staring at them. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I jumped slightly. "Hello my dear Naru-chan" I recognized the voice as that man that had flirted with me at the museum…Sasuke. "How did you get here?" "Did you not know? My family owns most of this school, the Haruno family owns the rest." That shocked me. Suddenly Eseachi and that man were with us as well, and Eseachi was acting unusual, standing next to me and Sasuke, but with her head down and eyes closed. "May I get you a drink Sasuke-sama?" 'Sama? What the hell?' "Uh…" I was too confused to say anything. "Yes, get my dear Naru-chan some punch." "As you wish" She walked off to the refreshment table. "What the--" "She's my personal maid" I never knew that Eseachi was a maid. "Say **_**what?" I was completely shocked and wanted to know what was going on. "My family took her in after her mother died. She works as a maid so she can get an education." He placed his head on my shoulder. Eseachi walked back carrying a cup of the bright red punch. "Here you go. Is there anything else you would like?" "No, you may leave" she nodded and walked off with that man. He handed me a cup of the punch. "Um…After the--" "Well hellloooo" We both turned to see Sakura. She held her hand out and covered her ugly, smug smile with a pink and red fan. Eseachi ran up and got in between us. "Do you need something from him?" "Out of the way freak, he's mine" Out of nowhere (I think from the elbow high gloves she was wearing) she pulled a dagger with a black hilt and a dragon carved on the blade. "If you want them, you go through me bitch" She said, her voice colder than a dead, frozen body. Sakura gasped and backed away "How dare you pull that ugly thing on me. I'll have you thrown out of this school in a heartbeat!" "I'd beg to differ" Sasuke tightened his grip on me as he spoke. "I will be attending this school and if I see you bother Eseachi again, you will the one out on their ass" "Hmph. You think so huh? Well we'll just see about that!" She stormed off in a fit of rage.**_

_**(Eseachi's P.O.V.)**_

_**I slid my dagger back into my glove where the sheath was stashed. Sasori wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me lovingly. "What was that all about" I turn my head to face him. "Looong story, but, That pinky thingy is called Sakura Haruno, it's annoying and I would like to kill it." He hugged me tighter and kissed my cheek. "Don't fret love, she's just a human and doesn't know anything" Sasori thought humans were nothing more than food and were, in fact, disposable. They didn't matter to him. "Come, let us leave. You look tired…" He kissed my neck so softly I barely felt his lips. "That sounds wonderful…" I began walking away with him when Itachi stepped in. "Eseachi, May I have this dance?" I looked at Sasori, who smiled "Have fun, you are one of the most lovely women here" He nudged me closer to Itachi who held out his hand. I hesitated for a second but took it. We walked to the dance floor and the band played a song for us to waltz to. With Itachi, I fought to keep up with him but managed. The song went on for about 3 long minutes. When the song ended I looked around and saw Sasori sitting at a table watching me. I walked over and looked at him "So, shall we?" "Yes" He tucked my arm under his and we walked away talking, laughing and smiling.**_

_**(Naruto's P.O.V.)**_

_**I walked around, a little bored. Sasuke had disappeared and Eseachi had gone off with that guy. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and hold me close to someone. "You really do look lovely Naru-chan" "Thanks…I'm going to go get some air" I unwrapped his arms, smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. I walked outside into the garden, and looked at the roses. I heard a stick break and I turned around and saw a black and white rabbit. I smiled and turned back around. "Well well well….If it isn't the freak" I turned around and saw Sakura. She had her hands behind her back. Suddenly someone put something over my mouth, my guess is tape and Sakura pulled out a pair of scissors. I saw Ino walk over to her and pull out a pocket knife. They walked closer to me and began to cut my dress up. I tried to scream but the tape kept it muffled. I closed my eyes and heard them laughing. I heard foot steps…Like running. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke, Eseachi, and that guy. "Eseachi, take care of them, Sasori, help her. I'll take Naruto to Eseachi's dorm" Sasuke said as he ran past them, and picked me up. "Come on cutie…Let's go" We ran back to the dorms and when we got to Eseachi's, he took out a key and opened the door. We went inside, he took me to Eseachi's room, pulled out a t-shirt and some jeans, gave them to me and told me to wait until Eseachi got here.**_

_**(Sasori's P.O.V.)**_

_**I stood there as I watched Eseachi handle those humans. "What have you both done…?" Her eyed began to glow a blood red. "You have angered the spirit of the bell tower…" She began to smile as she held her hand out, her finger nails now like claws. "Now you shall pay for it…" They screamed and ran away. Eseachi's eyes stopped glowing and her claws went black to fingernails. "We have to get back to the dorm…" She fell over onto the ground. I rushed over and picked her up. She was…How do the humans say…out cold. I picked her up and carried her back. Compared to me, she was like a house cat to a lion. I found her room and kicked the door as to knock. Sasuke opened the door and almost had a heart attack when he saw Eseachi. "Relax, she used the other form…" We walked in and took her to her room. That boy Sasuke has been interested in was looking around at her room. "What happened to her?" "It's a long story" I put her on the bed. "She just needs some sleep…" Sasuke looked at the boy "Naru-chan, can you get Eseachi out of her dress?" We left when he nodded and Sasuke closed the door.**_

_**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**_

_**We sat on the couch and Sasori turned on the TV. Naruto walked out half an hour later. "She changed and sleeping…What happened?" "She's exhausted." "Oh…OK, well I'm going to my room, I'm tired" Sasuke smiled, got up, and kissed his cheek "Good night." Naruto smiled and tugged at the bottom of Eseachi's Linkin Park t-shirt. I looked and he had rolled up the legs of her jeans too. He walked out and I saw Sasuke staring at him. "He's who you want as a mate?" "….Yes…But my idiot father refuses to let me choose…."**_

_**(FLASHBACK IN NARRATOR MODE)**_

_**(This takes place about three months before the Spirit showed up at the school)**_

_**Dinner in the Uchiha coven house was ending. Eseachi was clearing the table in her knee length maid uniform. Lord Uchiha, the head of the coven, and his son Sasuke were sitting taking about the upcoming mating season. "You need to find a good female…" "Father…I would like to choose my own mate" "Nonsense. You couldn't possibly find a suitable mate for yourself…What about that girl you keep around?" "Eseachi?" "Yes" Eseachi, the second she heard her name, began eavesdropping. "That girl has been here for coming on four-hundred years now, all she has done is act as a maid and your guard…Other than the fact that she's utterly useless…She is a suitable girl" "No! She's my best friend. I could never do that to her…." "Fine then…You have one year to find someone and if you fail. You will settle with the choice of Eseachi or a girl I pick" Sasuke bowed his head, thanked his father and got up. They heard a crash and Sasuke went to investigate. He turn out of the room and faced his right. Looking down he saw a pile of shattered plates. He looked up and saw Eseachi running off. A sorrowful look feel onto his face. He followed her to her room and she was laying face down on the bed, he could tell she was upset by what his father had said. "Hey, What does a Japanesse frog say?" She looked up at him "Getto Getto" She smiled and laughed at his deep voiced frog impression. "That's better" He reached over and wiped away her tears. "My little sister isn't gunna let that old…fart get to her? Is she?" Eseachi sat up and shook her head. At the time they were best friends and like siblings. "Hey, can I show you something Sasuke?" "Sure" Eseachi smiled wider, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, to the school. Since it was still Summer, no one was there yet. They ran to an old gate and when they got there, the bridge was broken. "Oh no…" Sasuke smiled, grabbed her, ran back a little, and jumped over the 8 foot gap. It was an old grave yard…"I knew this was here…" "No, these" She moved a side and showed him the beautiful blue roses. "Maybe these will help…I've been growing them for months.." "These are amazing…Thank you" He hugged her, and they began the plan to find him a mate.**_

_**(END FLASHBACK AND NARRATOR MODE)**_

_**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**_

_**I couldn't believe it! That little bitch had ties to the spirit and I didn't. I was so going to put a stop to that…She was SO outta here. I rushed to my daddy's office. "Daddy, that new girl threatened me. I want her gone!" "Oh? What did she say?" " 'You have angered the spirit of the bell tower now you shall pay for it' ". "Oh, and what did you do to make her say that?" "Nothing" "Are you sure?" "Yes Daddy." "All right…well I'll see what I can do about her…." "Thank you Daddy" I turned and left his office to go back to my dorm suite (It's better than any other room so it's a suite). I changed into my nightgown and went to bed.**_


End file.
